


Firsts of a kind

by ChaNssi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Hongbin is just there to film Hakyeon being high on pain meds, M/M, Oh, Remember that dingo tipsy thing?, Sanghyuk is kinda worried, That's it, Very worried, Well - Freeform, Where Hakyeon got really drunk?, and got a concussion, and had a short lapse of memory, cause why not, everything is fine tho, he kinda hit his head somehow, it's just some attempt at very bad comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaNssi/pseuds/ChaNssi
Summary: Where Hakyeon's drunken clumsiness lands him in the hospital bed with a concussion and consequences of a short term memory loss are dealt with. Except, Sanghyuk kinda wants to hit him anyway for being so careless.





	Firsts of a kind

 

It really shouldn’t have come as a surprise. Sanghyuk had seen the man drink himself into oblivion during dinner, not even stopping when he almost fell off his stool. Sanghyuk had to physically remove him from the table and dunk his head into a large tub of ice cold water. Okay, he didn’t really do that, but he did intervene.

But, that didn’t mean he wasn’t livid with worry. He might not show it out, but it was nerve wracking, not knowing how Hakyeon was and what the doctors were doing to him inside the room he was pacing the outside of.

“You do know he’s going to be fine, right?” Hongbin asked after a while, when he couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“Yes,” Sanghyuk replied. “But I still want to kill him, thank you very much,”

“Hey, who’ll put up with you if you kill him?” Hongbin wondered out loud, making Sanghyuk smack him on the arm.

 “If this is how you’re going to behave, you should’ve gone back with the others. I can take care of Hakyeon,” Sanghyuk muttered under his breath.

The others had gone home, taking Taekwoon, because he was just as drunk, if not more. Thankfully, Wonshik was totally sober.

“Wow, is this how you thank me for keeping you company?” Hongbin looked wounded.

“Please, just shut up,” Sanghyuk sighed, not in the mood to argue with Hongbin. He had more important things to worry about. Like, Hakyeon, for instance.

Hongbin walked over to him and patted Sanghyuk on the shoulder. “Listen. He only hit his head. It wasn’t even bleeding. It’s definitely not a big deal,”

“I can’t help but worry,” Sanghyuk slumped his shoulders. “He doesn’t usually care for himself and it infuriates me. He’s always worried about everyone else, but he just doesn’t care about himself,”

“I understand.” Hongbin nodded his head slightly. “But, I’m sure he’s in good hands. The doctors are in there,”

Sanghyuk sighed. He fiddled with his fingers for a while. He didn't know why, but he felt like his world was crashing somehow, and he finally understood how Hakyeon must feel every time he kept putting off getting a check-up for a cold or a fever. He promised himself he’d be a better boyfriend.

“Are you Mr. Cha’s family?” a nurse stepped out of the room.

Sanghyuk looked up at her, broken out of his self-wallowing session. He wasn’t technically his family, but she wouldn’t know that. “Yes,” He replied, shooting a glare at Hongbin to shut the hell up.

Hongbin pressed his lips into a thin line, biting his lower lip and trying not to laugh.

“Mr. Cha is not in any danger. He’s absolutely fine.” The nurse spoke, but she did not fully meet Sanghyuk’s eyes and the way she was talking made it seem like there was something not completely fine.

“Is there some problem?” Sanghyuk enquired.

“Not entirely. He’s had a concussion because of the fall, so we’ll have to keep him at the hospital for continuous monitoring for the next twenty four hours,”

Sanghyuk sighed in relief. “That shouldn’t be a problem,”

“And one more thing. He’s not exactly himself right now. The concussion has caused a short lapse in memory,” the nurse gave him a tiny smile.

“What?” Sanghyuk gasped, when at the same time Hongbin asked, “So if we were to walk in right now, he won’t recognise us?”

The nurse shook her head. “He won’t. But that isn’t anything out of the ordinary. It’s a very common phenomenon. You shouldn’t worry,”

Sanghyuk opened his mouth to argue, but Hongbin cut him off once again. “Yes, of course. Thank you,”

Hongbin steered Sanghyuk towards the room Hakyeon was resting in. “Oh, this is going to be so much fun,” He laughed.

Sanghyuk wanted to strangle him. Hakyeon was not okay and Hongbin found it funny. “I will kill you if you don’t shut up,”

Hongbin simply pushed him through the door.

Hakyeon was awake. He was tracing a finger along one of the Intravenous drip tubes that ran from his forearm, when Sanghyuk was unceremoniously pushed in through the door.

Hakyeon snapped his eyes towards the doorway when he saw motion in his peripheral vision and his eyes widened. Sanghyuk would have laughed if Hakyeon didn’t look so slight in the pristine white hospital bed and too big hospital clothes.

“Oh my God. What did your mother feed you?” Hakyeon’s eyes roamed up and down Sanghyuk, checking him out unabashedly.

Sanghyuk flushed a bit and walked in closer. Hongbin closely followed.

“Hi, how are you feeling?” Sanghyuk asked, ignoring Hongbin’s deep breaths.

“Much better now that you’re in here,” Hakyeon said, still in that awe struck tone.

Hongbin really couldn’t take it.

Sanghyuk watched Hakyeon in amusement for a while, letting Hakyeon simply stare at him, a slight dust of pink across his cheeks and nose.

“Do I know you?” Hakyeon asked suddenly, lying on his side and propping his face up with his free hand.

“In a way, yes,” Sanghyuk replied. He kinda wanted to play with him.

“Wow, I wonder what country I must have saved in my previous life to know such a handsome man,” Hakyeon’s eyes still hadn’t gone back to their original size.

“Who knows, I’m a catch, aren’t I?” Sanghyuk smirked, seeing how Hakyeon did seem fine except for the one slight glitch, he relaxed considerably.

“Please, continue with your flirting. I’m not even in the room,”

Sanghyuk had forgotten all about Hongbin the second Hakyeon spoke.

The two of them whipped their heads to Hongbin, only to find him laughing silently and freaking filming their interactions.

“Who’s that?” Hakyeon frowned slightly, pointing at Hongbin.

“Another someone you know,” Sanghyuk replied, sending a telepathic message to Hongbin that he’s ready to skin him alive.

“I don’t like him. He’s rude,” Hakyeon pouted, pulling a laugh from Sanghyuk.

 Hongbin scoffed, offended.

“Ignore him then,”

Hakyeon turned back to face Sanghyuk. “So, tell me beautiful, how do I know you? And has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful set of eyes?”

Sanghyuk pulled himself closer to Hakyeon’s bed. “My boyfriend has,” he smiled softly.

Hakyeon looked at him like he’d just given him a death blow, as if his world had just ended “You’re taken?” he wailed.

Both of them ignored the laughter from the corner of the room.

“Yes, I am. And my boyfriend is a wonderful man,”

“Lucky bastard,” Hakyeon muttered under his breath. “Of course, someone who looks like you can’t possibly be single,”

“Are looks all I’ve got going for me?” Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow.

Hakyeon appraised him for a while. “Come closer,” he beckoned after a while.

When Sanghyuk approached him, Hakyeon pulled him onto the bed and took his hands in his own, measuring them. “You also have big hands,” Hakyeon smirked, looking up into Sanghyuk’s eyes.

The innuendo did not escape his attention, but Sanghyuk figured it best not to comment with Hongbin in the room. “If you don’t stop touching me, I don't think your boyfriend would be very appreciative about it,”

Hakyeon’s smirk fell off his face. “I’m taken too?” He whipped his head around to search for Hongbin. “Is that rude one my boyfriend?”

Hakyeon really looked ready to fight with himself for his choice.

Hongbin peeked from behind the phone. “Hey, I’ll have you know that I’m an awesome person. You should be glad you even know me,”

“Please. You’re too pretty. No one in their right mind would ever trust a flower boy,” Hakyeon glared at Hongbin.

Looking affronted, Hongbin argued. “I’m not just a pretty boy,”

“Of course not, you’re a rude one at that,” Hakyeon bobbed his head, agreeing with himself.

Sanghyuk sighed. “Boys,” he held his hands up, signalling to the two of them to shut up. “You’re not dating him, Hakyeon,”

Hakyeon visibly relaxed. “Thank God.” He muttered. A thought suddenly occurred to him and Hakyeon almost looked like he wanted to cry. “You’re dating him,” He poked at Sanghyuk’s chest. It wasn’t even a question. “Why him?” He almost cried.

Sanghyuk couldn’t help it. The laughter that overcame him was simply a product of just how adorable Hakyeon was, high on pain meds.

“You’re cute,” he poked Hakyeon’s forehead, smoothing the lines of worry on it.

“Hey, don’t give me any ideas. I’ll want you to touch me more,” Hakyeon moved back on the bed, leaving a bit of space between them.

“What if I want to touch you more?” Sanghyuk asked, scooting closer.

“I don’t want to cheat on my boyfriend who apparently didn’t think I was important enough to visit when I’m sick,” Hakyeon replied, clutching the blanket tightly.

“Your boyfriend is an idiot.” Hongbin mumbled loud enough for Hakyeon to hear.

“I never asked you for your opinion, pretty boy,” Hakyeon sent him a glare.

“I have the freedom of speech, thank you very much,” Hongbin stuck his tongue out.

“I told you to ignore him, Hakyeon.” Sanghyuk pulled his attention back.

“Okay, does your boyfriend even treat you right?” Hakyeon asked. “Because otherwise, let me know, I’ll smack some sense into him,”

“Oh, please don’t. I don’t want him to hurt. He’s too precious,” Sanghyuk smiled. He had the sudden urge to pull Hakyeon into a rib cracking hug. He found it absolutely hilarious how he was ready to fight himself.

“Oh, God. _That_ guy must have saved the entire fucking world in his previous life,” Hakyeon commented bitterly, looking at the gummy smile that overtook Sanghyuk’s face.

“Maybe he did,” Sanghyuk pulled his phone out. “Do you want to see him?”

Hakyeon looked at him like he lost his mind. “No, thank you.”

Sanghyuk pulled his gallery out and tapped on a picture of theirs anyway and shoved it at Hakyeon’s face. “But he’s so cute, I’m sure you’ll like him,”

Hakyeon decided it would be better to feign sleep than to look at Sanghyuk’s boyfriend, so he settled down into the bed, ignoring the phone.

“Just look at him once,” Sanghyuk pushed the phone at him again.

Hakyeon sighed and took one fleeting glance at it. “Cute,” he said. Wait. What? He grabbed the phone and stared at the photo.

Hakyeon looked up, opened his mouth, promptly closed it, looked back at the photo and gasped.

Sanghyuk simply waited for him to speak up.

“That’s you,” Hakyeon pointed to Sanghyuk in the photo. “And that’s me?” It was a question.

Sanghyuk nodded and laughed. “Yes,”

“Are you telling me that you’re dating me?” Hakyeon’s voice was so hopeful Sanghyuk had the urge to say something completely opposite, the little shit that he was.

“I am,” He grabbed Hakyeon’s wallet that lay on the table beside the bed and opened it, pulling out a Polaroid of himself from one of the hidden pockets. “You even keep a picture of mine with you all the time,”

Hakyeon plucked the photo from Sanghyuk’s hands and gaped at it. “No way,”

“Would you rather you were dating me, then?” Hongbin piped.

Hakyeon shook his head. “Absolutely not,” He turned to face Sanghyuk, “But, Oh my God, this is like a dream. One I do not wish to wake up from,”

Sanghyuk pushed himself off the bed, covering Hakyeon up with the sheets. “Why don’t you rest?”

Hakyeon looked panicked for a second before Sanghyuk ran his hand through his hair and muttered to him that he’d be there when he woke up.

Sighing happily, he drifted off.

Sanghyuk settled down into one of the uncomfortable chairs placed in the private room, and watched with a soft smile on his face, Hakyeon resting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ello'!!!
> 
> I just can't resist writing Chasang, please don't judge.
> 
> And this kinda came from something I saw on twitter where people were talking about how much they love drunk Hakyeon and well, this happened.
> 
> oH AND I'm looking for a beta so please hit me up if you're interested! : _[ChaaNssi](https://twitter.com/ChaaNssi)_
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
